


What You Gave To Me

by maridoll



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Multi, basically the entire cast at some point tho, i dont wanna lke add everyone wow no, it has a multi bc of haudion but iunno that theyll actually be included??, tho ig theres more like kukuiburnet and stuff, we will see aha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridoll/pseuds/maridoll
Summary: multi-chapter fic detailing the plot of pokemon moon, with changes made how i saw fit. mc is the fem protag, dubbed faaora instead of moon. the male protag, sun, is a minor character that will be mentioned from time to time. for the purpose of this story, he resides in kalos, and had taken a trip to alola prior to the start of the story.[so basically sumo + moonlily subtext as actual and very real text][[oh and everyoneis like 17 here too yh]]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow i wrote this back when i hated sun/moon not having names but now ive gotten used to their names how awkward///
> 
> SO uh i was told to post this here so here i am. updating twice in one day wow. this is crossposted already so i'll update every couple days w all the other chaps and yh. i finished the game a few weeks ago and since then working on this has been easier. (can you believe i tried to write abt the game and play through it all at once? wow yh motivation sucked and i spent months away from the game bc of it until i gave up and went through akala in like 3 days but im done and ready for this now) 
> 
> there will probably be changes to the plot? iunno the story is pretty amazing so maybe not but it wont be cookiecutter i promise. like the whole sun thing is already out there aha. basically the sumo demo is sun's vacation to alola, and then the actual plot is moon's side. (and if you dont think im not gonna drop sun in in the most climactic part you are mistaken he will appear eventually aha)

**“** Two states of mind in me **”**

-Sappho

 

 

Her feet pounded across the floor, clean and clear, white and spotless as always. The air seemed to suffocate her, everything spinning, her breathing rampant and shallow. She clutched at a bag, hugging it to her chest, and ran faster, faster, as her pursuers tried to catch up. They were dressed in white. Everything was white. Like they were trying to appear pure. What lies.

Then again, she was in all white as well.

She came across to center stage, a platform to her left with railways leading to the sanctioned greenery below. Not an option. It was all cordoned off, she’d never get out if she went further down. Before she realized, a figure appeared in front of her and she slid to a stop, boots squeaking against the tiled flooring. Her breathing quickened, grip on the bag growing tighter.

A pursuer at her back, another in front. She was trapped. This was stupid. Did she really think escape was possible-

The zipper on her bag popped off and an object bypassed her arms to escape the bag. She reached out, breath hiccuping in fear, but to no avail. Both pursuers paused in their movements, all eyes on the pokemon that appeared.

Then they started running to her.

And as she screamed, the pokemon came down to her, let her crush it in her arms, and made a decision.

Its body began to glow. The air began to tremble. Then, with a burst, an attack was released.

 

-

 

“It’s good to see you too, professor.”

“ _ Aw c’mon now, I’ve told you a million times. Call me Kukui! _ ”

Oops. “Ah, I apologize. I’m not used to such informality.”

He waved her off, a smile appearing back on his face through the screen. “Must be a Kanto thing, eh? Don’t sweat it, you’ll get used to it. I’ll let everyone know you’ll be arriving soon.”

“Yes, thank you, professor.”

“Faaora,” he warned.

“No, uh, sorry, Kukui.”

“That’s better. I’ll be in contact.”

The screen went black before she could reply.

“Faaora, they say we’ll be touching down in the next hour.”

She turned to the seat next to her, her mother’s eyes on her and a smile on her face, and nodded. 

“Nervous?”

“No,” she responded. “I just . . feel like this is the right thing. That we’re moving to Alola.”

“Oh? This have anything to do with Sun visiting there recently?”

She shook her head. “This is different. Something new. I think fate placed me here.”

Her mother smiled. “Is that so.”

 

\--

 

“Aahhhh, the sun feels so good!”

She laughed, covering her mouth slightly. “Mom, quit making such a scene.”

“In my own backyard?”

“Especially there.”

“Pfft.” A long skirt twirled as the woman turned around. “Okay okay. Now’s when these boxes are getting unpacked.” 

“Sure-Oh. That must be the doorbell.”

“Go get it sweetie, it’s probably professor Kukui.”

With a grunt she heaved herself up and padded through the doorway, entering the side of the main room. Her grey eyes widened as she saw a man in a lab coat casually wandering towards the small kitchen, but dimmed down when he turned, revealing a face she knew all too well.

“Professor Kukui!”

“Faaora,” the professor replied, expression bright. “Just Kukui, please. How is everything?”

“Good.” Faaora perked up a bit. “Mom, Kukui is here!”

And so began a scene. Her mom entered, Kukui told her Faaora’d be leaving to get her pokemon from the island Kahuna, she told her daughter to pick a good one, and then they were off. Kukui held the door open, her mom tossed her the hat she’d left in her new room, and she slipped it on as she walked out. Upon reaching Iki Town, the professor had her run off to find the Kahuna. 

“You can’t miss him! Looks just like a Kahuna!”

“But I’ve . . never seen one before?”

He just laughed. “Right, right. Go on now.”

Still a bit puzzled, Faaora trekked off, on the search for a different sort of figure. It wasn’t until she caught ahold of someone dipping down a path out of the town that the Kahuna might not be male. Quickly, she cut corners and ran off down the same path, just barely missing her at each turn, forced to follow up and up until the girl paused atop the log stairs that Faaora was at the bottom of.

Long, platinum hair and sparkly eyes, arms wrapped perhaps a little too tightly around the straps of her bag. She was looking down at it, a small frown on her face, but raised her eyes upon hearing a noise, moving forward.

Faaora ran the rest of the way and burst out into a clearing. The girl seemed to be getting dragged to a rickety-looking bridge. Then suddenly, a form burst out from her bag and bounded along the bridge. It didn’t make it very far, a crowd of Spearow diving down to circle around it. “H-Hey,” Faaora weakly shouted, running up to the scene. That’s when the girl turned around.

Eyes wide and glimmering, worried, legs shaking, mouth twisted into a frown. “P-Please,” she said. “Please save Nebby.”

Faaora felt like the breath had been knocked from her, all of the emotions entering her senses. Her mother  _ was _ always telling her how she over-empathized with people, but this was something new altogether.

Her gaze wandered to the bridge. The pokemon -Nebby- was cowering near the side, the Spearow taking turns attacking it. Its cried echoed back to where she was. Then there were hands grasping at her arm. She refocused back onto the girl.

“I-I can’t go out there, I’m too scared. You have to save Nebby, please!”

She choked on her voice and Faaora could only weakly nod, stepping up to the bridge.

No, she told herself. Spearow were pests. They were always all over the place back in Kanto. She could do this.

So, with a running start, she did her best to ignore the creaks the wood made underneath and dove to cover Nebby with her body, letting her warm hands encircle the body. She ducked her head as the birds swarmed around her. Then Nebby began to glow.

Before she knew it, she was falling, arms going tight around the pokemon. Falling, falling, and then . . swiped out of the air, spinning, and set down beside the girl’s figure. When she regained her focus, her eyes went to a pokemon bursting lightning from its body. It eyed her carefully, then flew off. 

The girl bent down, helping both stand, and let tears fall from her face as Nebby jumped back into her arms. “Thank you,” she told me. “Thank you, thank you so much.” Then, softer, “Oh Nebby. You used your power again, right? You have to remember what happened last time. You couldn’t move for ages! I don’t want that to happen again! N-No, that was wrong. You were saving me, I know that, but . . Oh Nebby. I wish I could do more for you.”

“ _ Pew pew! _ ”

“Wha-Oh.”

She tipped her head and bent down, grasping at a stone on the ground. “It feels . . almost warm.”

“A-Are you the kahuna,” Faaora blurted out, then covered her mouth with both hands.

The girl paused, bewildered, then gently shook her head. She reached out and placed the stone in one of Faaora’s palms. “I think this is yours. And um . . please, you can’t tell anyone you saw Nebby.”

“O-Okay.”

She nodded. “Thank you. Okay Nebby, back into the bag. Come on now.” Once everything was situated, she turned shyly towards Faaora once more. “Um, if it’s not too much to ask, I fear we’ll be attacked by wild pokemon again. Would you escort us back to Iki Town?”

“Yeah.” Faaora let her expression soften. “Of course.”

As soon as they arrived back, Kukui bounded towards them. “Hey Faaora, looks like you found my assistant!”

“A-Uh . .”

“Oh.” A short exhale of breath makes Faaora look over to the girl. “Right. Yes. I’m Lillie.”

Her eyes moved away as she caught herself staring. “Hello.”

“I like your hat.”

Looking back, she saw Lillie’s expression calm and friendly. “Thank you,” Faaora replied. “I uh, bought it in the airport before leaving Kanto.”

“Alola has an abundance of flowers. I’d say you made the right choice,” Kukui chuckled. “Faaora just moved here to Alola, Lillie.”

“Wow. Well, it’s nice to meet you.”

Faaora nodded to her. “You as well.”

“Now then, allow me to introduce you to Kahuna Hala, Faaora.”

From behind Kukui, an older man walked up, dressed in an oversized tropical shirt. “Lillie,” he began. “To continue our conversation from earlier, did you perhaps see Tapu Koko flying around as well?”

“Yes, well.” Lillie looked away. “Nebby was being attacked on the Plank bridge, and Faaora here went out to help it. But the bridge collapsed, and they started falling. Tapu Koko saved them.”

“Hmm. That is interesting. Tapu Koko is quite fickle, so him choosing . .” He turned his gaze. “Faaora, was it? The island’s guardian must see something strong in you.” He nodded. “Yes, I would be glad, Faaora, to entrust you with a pokemon.”

“Oh?” She looked to Kukui, who nodded. “Thank you, I would be honored.”

Hala laughed, a deep gurgling sound, and dug around for a few pokeballs. He released a pokemon from each one, and Kukui named them for her. After a few moments, Faaora nodded and turned towards the Kahuna.

“Fire type pokemon are somewhat of a rarity out in Kanto,” she told him. “I think it’s good luck I’m able to meet one so early on in my journey. So I choose Litten, if that’s okay.”

Hala nodded with a deep hum. “Wise choice, wise girl. Very well. So you have chosen Litten, now we must see if Litten chooses you. Follow me.”

Returning the other two, Hala picked up the kitten pokemon and placed him on the wooden stage in the middle of the town. He gestured for Faaora to step up as well.

“It’s tradition here in Alola for a trainer’s first pokemon to have a strong bond. That bond is thus formed by both parties choosing each other as partners. Go on now, Faaora, let’s see how Litten feels about you.”

Faaora put her legs underneath her on the stage, smiling at the pokemon. “Hi there,” she murmured. 

Litten tipped his head, letting out a small  _ mrow _ . Faaora felt herself trembling from soft giggles. An idea soon struck. She stuck out her hand, letting the pokemon sniff her fingers, and slightly drew it back. Litten followed a bit, then struck out on its own, and sat in front of her, head tipped to the side.

“Y’know, I might have something for you,” she told him, reaching into her shorts pocket. “It’s a snack from back home, there should be a bite left . . Ah! Here you go.” She watched as Litten sniffed the food in her hand before eating the offering. “It’s called a Ragecandybar. Pretty good, huh?”

Litten made a noise of approval. Faaora reached out and stroked his head. “Hey, you wanna team up with me?” she asked. When the pokemon set its forepaws on her legs, she knew the answer was yes.

“I’m glad.” Faaora smiled. Overcome, she lifted Litten into her arms. 

“And so it is done,” Hala voiced.

“Partners like that are partners for life, cousin,” Kukui told her. 

“Oh no, Nebby! When did you get out again?” Lillie bent down. “I know how you feel, but it’s safer for you to be in there out of sight. Kukui and Kahuna Hala will protect you, but who knows what would happen if the wrong people saw you. Come on, back in the bag, please. Thank you.” Standing, she brushed a bit of dirt from her white dress. “Nice to meet you, Litten, Faaora.” She smiled. “Officially, that is.”

“Now that that’s done, allow me to give you this.” Kukui handed Faaora a red object. “A Rotom pokedex! Also, here’s your trainer passport.” 

Faaora returned Litten to his ball and grasped all the items in her hands, nodding to them. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing, cousin. Now, why don’t you keep your promise and show your mom the new pokemon?”

 

-

“You! You there, let’s battle!”

Faaora stopped, blinking, as a boy ran up to her. “Um-”

“At least tell her your name first, boy! What kind of battler are you?”

Kahuna Hala came up, Kukui and Lillie following. The boy grinned sheepishly, turning back to her. “Right, I’m Hau. Will you please battle me?”

“O-Okay.”

“That’s the way to do it, boy.”

“Well . .” Faaora turned to see Lillie glancing away. “I usually don’t enjoy battles, seeing all those pokemon get hurt . . but I’ll watch for you, Faaora.”

“T-Thank you,” she stuttered.

“Faaora, I appreciate you willing to put up with my grandson here. I hope to see a raging battle,” Hala told her.

“Let’s get to it,” Hau chimed in.

..

“Well, that’s it . . ,” Hau said sadly, a smile still upon his face. Then he perked right back up. “Oh wow, that was so great! Gave me chicken skin! Next time we meet I’m going all out!”

“Speaking of which, I’ve heard you have come into the possession of a sparkling stone, Faaora,” Hala said. “Mind if I look at it for a beat?”

Faaora handed it over, suddenly nervous. It wasn’t an artifact, was it? Something important, native to history, rooted to the island’s foundations-

“Tutu, isn’t that . . ?” Hau stopped short.

“Tapu Koko rescued you at the bridge, Faaora, yes?” Hala asked. At her positive response, he began to bob his head. “It even gave you this stone . . Perhaps, Faaora, you are here now in Alola because this is where you are meant to be.”

 

**Faaora** \- a term for ‘savior’ in the French-Polynesian islands (Kalos/Alola)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are probably close to six chapters so the next couple weeks will be updates p much before a drought bc i have so much other stuff to work on ugh ////
> 
> ty for reading ! c: this is gonna be fun i promisee


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im 99% sure this one cuts of oddly so let me apologize.
> 
> also im apparently a fuckin liar ill try and have the next one up sooner oops

_Sunset, the next day_

“Aaah, what a beautiful sky! Alright, I’ve decided! Me and Meowth are gonna unpack every one of these boxes today.”

Faaora hummed, only half-listening as she leaned against the walls of the house. Her knees were up in the air, head resting in one hand, and feet apart on the wooden boards.

She couldn’t get Kahuna Hala’s words out of her mind. Was she truly meant to be here? Did she serve some sort of purpose? She didn’t quite know what a sense of normalcy here in Alola was, but she could see that some of the events she had experienced already were a bit far out.

“Oh, dear, don’t you have a festival to get to soon?”

Grey orbs blinked, finally glancing up. “Hmm?”

“The festival.” Her mother put firm hands on her hips. “Time to go.”

Faaora dropped her hand and jumped to her feet. Right, the festival. In Iki town. Which she had been to yesterday. Where she met Lillie, Litten, Hau, Hala . .

No, it was time to forget about that for now. This was going to be a fun night.

“Thanks mom.”

With a firm nod, she set off.

 

The sky was creamy when Faaora took to the steps of Iki Town. She paused at the top, caught in the glimmer of the fires lining the roads, sparkling in the evening light. Stepping forward, she was quick to catch sight of Hala, and made her way over. He greeted her with a nod.

“Faaora, welcome. Tonight this festival celebrates Tapu Koko and our appreciation for our guardian. I hope you enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” she told him.

He let out a slight laugh. “No need for that, girl. Go on, now. I think someone wants to see you.”

He headed off and she turned back to the road, seeing what he meant. Hau was crouched down talking to his Rowlet. Faaora carefully stepped forward. “Hau?”

“Ah! You shocked me!” Hau jumped to his feet. “Howzit, Faaora? Trip over here okay?”

“Pretty good. Um, do you know what exactly happens at this festival? I’m not too familiar with Alolan customs yet.”

“What?” He shook his head. “No one told you?”

“Alola!”

They both turned to see Kukui coming up to them, Lillie following behind. He marched right up and laid hands on each of their heads, ruffling their hair a bit. “Ready for the show? It’s time for the festival of battling! All done to please Tapu Koko, of course.”

“That’s the gist, Faaora!”

“Ah, I see.”

“I’ll-um . .” Lillie tensed as her bag ruffled, then settled down. “I’m not a fan of battles, but this seems important so . . I’ll watch you both, tonight.”

“Are you two ready?” Hala called. “Step on up here!”

“Right!” Hau gently picked up Rowlet, the pokemon cooing softly in his arms. “Let’s go, Faaora!”

The stage had been set up as well, the white design shiny, the edges decorated with tassels and string. Several more fires in standing pits were around, casting everything in a soft glow. Both Faaora and Hau stood across from each other, Hala taking a stance on the edge.

“May this battle be an offering to our guardian deity,” Hala declared. “For the protection bestowed upon us, for the joy of those partaking in the island challenge, we grant you this.”

“As long as we have fun, we can call it a great battle, Faaora.” With that, Hau set Rowlet free.

She had to admit, Hau had gotten a bit stronger since their battle the previous day. Still, it was Faaora who ended up winning this one.

As the crowd echoed murmurs of approval, Hau stepped up to her.

“Man, that was a great battle, Faaora! Such a blast!”

“I had fun too.” She smiled, reaching out a hand. “Let’s do it again, sometime?”

“Aaaa-” Hau grasped his face in his hands, eyes sparkling. “Yes of course!” Strong hands enveloped her own, shaking them up and down.

“Faaora, it’s about time I give this back,” Hala called, coming closer. “You both had an excellent battle, and I thank you. Now, here we are.” He deposited a bracelet into her hands. “It’s called a Z-ring, an item made from the stone you found the other day. With it, you can unlock powers sowed deep within your pokemon by powering it up with certain crystals found here in Alola.”

“Thank you, Kahuna Hala,” she breathed. “I’ll be sure to put it to good use.”

He gave out a hearty laugh. “Don’t thank me now, it was Tapu Koko who decided to give that to you. And I think you returned the favor by showing it a great battle. I do find it interesting, though, that you were given this stone before obtaining any Z-crystals collected from the island challenge . .”

“Oh, you mentioned that before, an island challenge.” Faaora adjusted her stance, slipping the Z-ring on. It was surprisingly light, a little warm. “What is that, exactly?”

“Ah, fret not, young Faaora. All will be explained soon. Think of it as a journey of trials, not unlike your Kanto’s pokemon league, eh? You just got here, enjoy the peace here in Alola for a bit.” He closed his eyes. “You just got here, and yet, Tapu Koko has taken a liking to you . . Maybe, perhaps, it has a mission for you.”

“Meaning it’s time to get out there and start your island challenge,” Kukui noted, popping up beside them. “By traveling to every island, you might learn what this mission is.”

Hala grimaced. “Kukui, let the girl have a moment to breathe.”

“Thank you, Kahuna Hala, but I’m curious.” She turned towards the professor. “What is the island challenge?”

“FOUR ISLANDS.”

The people still milling about paused momentarily at the loud shout. Hau leaned a bit closer to Faaora. “His announcer voice,” he whispered. She already looked a bit perturbed. Being the center of attention wasn’t something she could do for very long.

“You’ll travel to each of the four islands, the purpose being to become the strongest trainer, the island challenge champion! Woo!”

“I’m going too, it’s gonna be such an adventure,” Hau chimed in.

“I’ll explain more tomorrow, we should get you kids home for today.” Kukui nodded, proud with himself. He then proceeded to lead everyone out.

“Hey Faaora,” Lillie spoke softly, near the entrance to the town. The trainer turned to face her with a hum of acknowledgement.

“Tapu Koko sure is amazing, isn’t it? I really hope I can meet it again and thank it for saving Nebby.”

“Me too,” Faaora noted.

“Right. It did save you as well, even though you are still a stranger to this place.” Lillie shook her head. “I’m glad I got to meet you, Faaora. I’ll see you again, soon.”

Watching her walk off, slowing a bit to talk to Nebby in her bag, Faaora let a small smile flit to her face. “You too,” she whispered, heading her own way home.

-

“Anything I need to do for you today, sweetie?”

“You could unpack those boxes,” Faaora muttered, not looking up from her phone.

“Ah, I guess I could make breakfast. Thanks!”

Faaora shook her head as she moved to stand, but a small smile was on her face. It was a calm morning, Meowth hopping up onto the bar to see what her mother was making, and the sound of Faaora’s feet soft against the wooden flooring. She paused to look around for a moment, moving once again when she spotted who she was wanting. Going over, she crouched by the foot of the couch, letting a hand hover over her pokemon’s fur.

“Litten?” she whispered, silently watching as the kitten opened his eyes and sat up. Slowly, she let her hand brush over his head, the little noises he made assuring her he liked it. “Ready to start the day?”

_Ding._

“ _Mrow_?”

Faaora stood, waited a few moments. No one barged in, so that didn’t leave many options.

“Is that Kukui?”

“Don’t think so, mom,” she called back. “I’ll check.” Litten grasped her waist before she could move, tapping his nose on his pokeball and disappearing inside.

Opening the door, she was mildly surprised to see Lillie at the foot of the steps. As the door swung open, the blonde turned her attention from the road to the main city and looked up at the trainer, shuffling her feet. Faaora blinked. “Hi.”

“The, um . .” She bit her lip, turning her eyes away. “The professor said, ‘hey Lillie, go bring me that great new trainer, woo!’ S-So, here I am,” she ended, arms sagging against her bag. Her voice had gotten a little gruff as she tried to imitate Kukui, and Faaora chuckled slightly as she moved down the steps. Lillie looked affronted.

“Wha- It was his words, not mine,” she grumbled.

Faaora shook her head. “I know. Okay then. Let’s go?”

“Oh, Faaora! Wait just a minute.”

They both turned to see her mother hurry out the door, digging into her pocket. “Here, sweetie, have some pocket money, okay? And use it wisely, now!”

“Thank you, mom.”

“Mhmm! Ah, is this a new friend of yours,” she asked, looking over at Lillie. “How cute, ooh, I knew Alola would be a good place for us! We just keep getting to meet such wonderful people, hmm?”

“A-Ah, me? Um, thank you. My name’s Lillie.”

She nodded in approval. “Well, Lillie, you’re welcome over any time. You two have fun now! And don’t wait til dark to come home, Faaora!”

Faaora rubbed her forehead. “Sorry, about her-”

“You … have a very nice mother, don’t you?”

It was in a moment of hesitance, and followed by a slightly pregnant pause. Then the blonde jumped, shaking her head. “Ah, we should be off now. I’ll show you where the lab is! Here, it’s actually just down south, right on the beach. Close to the wildlife, right? He always says it’s better for research!”

She rambled on as they both walked the path. Although Faaora listened, she couldn’t help but feel a bit perplexed as well. What a strange jump in conversation. Though, maybe that was just how people were here? Hau always seemed to be all over the place, at least.

“Um, we can just-go around the grass, for today. Since I’m not a trainer, I have to rely on repels all the time. So when I don’t have to use them, well, I prefer not, to keep a supply going. Also, about Nebby, well . . Cosmog, I mean Cosmog. It’s a pokemon from far, far away. As you’ve seen, it has this strange power, and when I was in danger, it used it to save me. But there-  . . ah, are some people who want to use Cosmog’s power for the wrong reasons. That’s why only the professor and kahuna and, um, those I trust can know about it. So please, you can’t tell anyone about Nebby or what happened on the bridge, okay?”

Faaora nodded to her. “Of course-”

“Oh yeah Rockruff, let’s go! Give it all you’ve got!”

“Eh?”

“Ah, there they go again . .” Lillie sighed.

“My body is READY! Woo!”

Lillie shook her head. “The pokemon research lab is . . unique, to say the least. Ah, well, I’ve only been here for a few months, actually. Even though I’m not a trainer, I help him with odd jobs, because he’s given me a place to stay.”

A loud crash echoed from inside, making both girls flinch. Incessant barking followed.

“The professor never stops researching moves,” Lillie told her with a shy smile. “Not even . . inside the lab itself. Looks like I’ll have to mend the roof again. Then  . . buy a new coat, since I can’t mend clothes. Oh, we should probably go in before he causes more damage!”

“Good idea,” Faaora agreed quickly, hurrying up the steps.

Inside, the lab was actually nicely furnished, despite its outward build. It looked more homey than the lab she’d seen before, but it almost felt better this way. A few pokemon milled about, and the professor stood laughing with a pokemon -a Rockruff?- near the centre of the room. He was quick to look over upon hearing the door close.

“Ah, Faaora! Hey thanks Lillie, for bringing her all this way. Alright sport, lemme see that pokedex I gave you last night for a bit.”

Faaora, still slightly dazed, handed it over without question.

“I just got the Rotom in last night, see?”

“Rotom?”

“Ah, I can tell you about it,” Lillie interjected. “Rotom has a body made up of something like electricity. It can take residence in machines, if it wishes.”

“That’s right! And this pokedex is a body specifically made for it! So if we just pop this open, and power it up . . Aha!” A pokemon came out of the air, limbs moving rapidly. “Sorry ‘bout that, Rotom. Look what I got here, your favorite pokedex! Do me a favor and help Faaora out, mmkay?”

The Rotom flew into the waiting pokedex, and with a few clicks, arms fanned out of it, what appeared to be Rotom’s face lighting up the screen. The Rotom dex lifted itself up and spun around the trainer. “Nice to meet ya!”

“And now it can talk directly to you! Pretty cool, right?” Kukui asked. Faaora only could nod. It really was.

“And how does this help, exactly?” Lillie questioned.

“Hmm? Well, Faaora here hasn’t been in Alola for that long. Rotom here is to help her navigate around, y’see?”

“Nice to meet you, Rotom,” Faaora whispered.

“A-LO-LA!” The door burst open with a bang and Hau bounded in, all smiles. “W-hoa, this is awesome!” His eyes began to rover all over the place. “Oh wow, is that a loft?”

Before he could move over, Lillie darted out in front of the ladder. “N-No,it’s private! The professor has been kind enough to let me use it for my stay . .”

“Well, if you see a person or pokemon in need, you help!” Kukui moved over to them. “Right, Hau? Faaora? And that’s why I’m letting Lillie stay here with me.” With his words, Lillie seems to calm down a bit, moving away from the ladder.

“Okay, now that we’re all here, let’s talk more about the island-”

A grumbling interrupted Kukui’s words, and Hau sheepishly laughed.

“We could do it over breakfast?” Faaora suggested.

“Oh! That reminds me, I actually brought malasadas over,” Hau told them, pulling off his backpack and snatching the warm sack from inside. “Here! Breakfast for everyone.”

“Then let’s go with Faaora’s idea,” Kukui said, raising a fist. “Everyone, to the kitchen table!”

-

Faaora, while having never tried a malasada before, wasn’t hesitant at all. The fried bread was mixed with the sweet scent of cinnamon, and she ended up having a couple.

Not that there wasn’t plenty for everyone. Litten and Rowlet even had the chance to have a bite.

“Right, let’s review the island challenge,” Kukui said, gnawing around a bite.

“There are four islands, and a Kahuna for each,” Lillie told them. “In order to become worthy to the Kahunas, you must first pass seven trials. Not, uh, all seven, just the ones on the specific island?”

“Correct! And Faaora, I want you to go out there and give it a shot!” The professor might or might not have jangled the table while saying that. “You were able to use all your pokemon’s strength in that battle of yours. I think you must have a sure talent of drawing out a pokemon’s strengths, yeah?”

“Um . .” She looked down at her plate. “I’m actually not sure . . that that’s me, professor.”

“Oh?”

“Mm, but Faaora, think of all the fun you’d have,” Hau told her, giving her shoulder a nudge. “Plus, I’m doing it too!”

“I believe in you, kiddo,” Kukui nodded.

“Well I, guess I could try,” she admitted.

“That’s the spirit! Here now, everyone taking up the challenge gets one of these amulets.”

She reached out and took the simple beaded charm. It was done up in four colors, maybe to recognize the four islands? Seeing where Hau’s was on the zipper of his bag, Faaora tied hers to the end of a shoulder strap, satisfied with that for now.

“Now you two should head off to the Trainer’s School for a bit! Never hurts to sharpen up on battling skills, eh?”

“I’m good, professor,” Hau said, lazily standing. “I’d rather go play- I mean, uh, train with Rowlet!”

Faaora just shrugged. “Sure. I’m free.”

“Oh? Okay okay, so one straggler tags along.”

“So this . . is how the people of Alola connect with the world around them. This island challenge,” Lillie murmured. She perked up when her name was called. “Yes?”

“You take care of Faaora, okay? Guide her around until she knows her way here.”

“Got it, professor.”

-

They ventured into the Pokemon Center first, getting acquainted with the cute cafe inside and nabbing a few treats for their pokemon while there. Faaora was fascinated by it all -they’d never had anything like this in Kanto, after all.

Then it was off to the Trainer’s School. It was a pretty building, with large grounds out in front and iron gates swung open wide to welcome visitors.

“This is it. See, the Trainer’s School is. . eh, u-uh,” Lillie stuttered to a halt gaze caught further down the road, where a Tauros was blocking the path. As it seemed to look over to them, she spun back around, hurrying her words. “Well I guess we won‘t be going that way. Not that I was planning on it, but, well . . we’ll leave it for someone else to deal with!” And with that, she led Faaora through the gates.

Kukui was waiting for them a little inside somehow, near a small garden encircling a plaque. He greeted them with open arms, then introduced the woman next to him as a teacher at the school. “‘Kay, now here’s where the challenge comes in,” he told Faaora. “There are four trainers in different areas of the school’s grounds. You have to beat all of them in order to clear the challenge. I’m sure the experience will help you out a ton!”

“The trainers may be anywhere, and don’t feel shy about going into classrooms either.” The teacher gave a little wave. “Now let’s get on with the lesson.”

As she turned to go inside, Kukui moved closer to the two girls. “One of her former students is actually a trial captain, y’know?”

Faaora let out a hum, while Lillie didn’t show much interest. Maybe it was the captain on Melemele? Or, that might be wishful thinking. Either way, Faaora was super excited now. She headed off immediately, darting straight into the school.

She wandered to the left first, her search leading her to a door leading to the outside. She could see a kid with his Metapod past one of the red gates she’d seen around. A trainer, perhaps? He did turn out to be, and the student even gave her a speech about lasting effects some moves had after their battle.

Next was one of the older students she’d seen from the front of the building. Faaora entered with appeared to be a collection of battlefields and called out a greeting. The trainer turned, brows raised.

“I’m here because I’m the strongest,” he boasted. “I won’t even bother with you until you beat everyone else here!”

Ah, well, that hit a bit of a nerve. Still, Faaora shot him a couple finger guns and walked away with a wink. She’d come back later. And destroy him.

Back inside the school, there was a little girl near the stairs, seeming to practice different battle stances. Faaora smiled at the effort and came closer. But when she was a couple feet away, the girl caught on and turned towards her with a glare, making her pause.

“Boy, you’re awful close,” she said real loud. Faaora’s smile froze. Really loud. “Stand that close and I’ll wanna battle you. Is that what you want? Huh? Is it?”

“Ah . .” She raised her hands in surrender. “N-Nope, that’s okay. I’m good.”

The girl tipped her head. “What? But isn’t that what you’re here for?”

Faaora let out a nervous laugh. “Ye-eahh, I’ll come back later.”

Up the stairs it was.

Then out a little side door, because there was nothing upstairs.

A darker girl stood by a water machine outside, holding a racket. Faaora went from poking her head out to letting the door fall shut behind her, catching the girl’s attention.

“Ah, I’ve been waiting here because the teacher told me to,” she told her. “If you can beat me, I’ll give you something nice!”

Faaora smiled. “Okay, sounds like a plan!”

The prize was a potion, and she even let the student show her a few tricks with her ball and racket.

When she headed around back to the front, she caught sight of Lillie flagging her down. With cautious steps, Faaora approached.

“W-Would you let me heal your pokemon,” Lillie asked, glancing at Kukui, who nodded. Faaora blinked, lost, then fell back into rhythm and handed over Litten’s ball.

“Thank you,” she told her. “That’s, uh, very thoughtful.”

“I just don’t like seeing pokemon injured,” Lillie murmured, handing the pokeball back. “Good luck.”

Faaora took it and gave her a small nod. “Thanks.”

Back into the school, slight steps over to the stairs. The loud girl looked back over.

“Ready this time?” she called out, despite being rather close.

Faaora nodded. It took a bit of effort, but her and Litten managed to beat the student’s Bonsly. She even let the girl give her a high-five at the end.

“Your style of battle, it’s super great, you know?”

Faaora blinked, a little abashed. “T-Thank you, Mia, was it?”

“Mhmm! Let’s battle again sometime!”

She swept through the last guy. Little prick.

A chime echoed overhead, and Lillie came to a stop right before the chain-link fence. “Faaora, that’s the school bell! The professor says to head to the second floor now.”

So she did, and it turned out the teacher who organized the challenge wanted a battle herself. Faaora was glad to do it, and only barely managed to win. She even gave her a few great balls for the win.

“Hey Faaora! Someone here I’d like you to meet.”

She turned to see Kukui coming up the stairs, followed by a person maybe a few years older than herself.

“Greetings,” the newcomer said. “Captain Ilima here. I got a chance to watch one of your battles, so I had you sent up here. You’re very delightful to watch.”

“Faaora moved to Alola from the Kanto region,” Kukui told the trial captain. “I really think she’s gonna go far as a trainer!”

“I see. Well, Faaora, I look forward to seeing your brilliance in my trial. Ah, your expression tells all. See, we captains are the ones who conduct the island trials. Mine is held in Verdant Cavern. I sincerely look forward to your challenge.”

“Oh, thank you,” Faaora told them. “I’m even more excited for the trial now.”

“Yeah? I’ll see you soon, then,” Ilima told her, leaving with a little wave.

Everyone else headed down as well, meeting near the gates. Faaora wished all the little students she had battled well before heading out to leave. Lillie caught up, tugging on her sleeve a bit.

“Since we’ve come this far, why don’t I show you the rest of the city?” she asked.

“I would like that, actually,” Faaora told her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap covers the entire trial im p sure, so longer that this a ha. sry for all the dialogue!! it calms down soon, promise.

“It was really amazing to see you battle, Faaora,” Lillie babbled. “You just had this energy, this great aura around you. Plus, before you were even a trainer, you had the courage to save Nebby. Now I can see why Litten chose you so quickly. I understand why now-Ack! I forgot about Tauros!”

They came to a halt, the Tauros still on the road. Hala was out beside it, Hau bouncing on his heels beside him.

“Oh! Why if it isn’t Lillie and Faaora,” Hala greeted them. “Guess it’s time to bring ole Tauros back home. Sorry for the scare. Ah, but Faaora, why don’t you try giving this guy here a pat?”

Faaora nodded, stepping up with a hum. “I’ve actually seen a few back in Kanto,” she admitted, crouching down near the pokemon’s head. She reached a hand up and ruffled the fur between his horns. “Aww you’re such a sweetie, aren’t you?”

Hala chuckled at the sight. “He’s old enough to where he doesn’t bother with people much. Still, it’s a little havoc when he gets out in the streets like this.”

Faaora let the Tauros nuzzle her cheek, patting it on the nose. “I can see that. It hasn’t been that long, but I’ve seen quite a few vehicles on the island. Must be trouble maneuvering them around such large pokemon.”

“You don’t use trucks back in Kanto?” Hau asked, helping her to her feet.

“Sometimes,” she started. “But usually it’s easier to walk. There aren’t very many commercial roads.”

“Wa ha ha ha, such a nice girl, eh Tauros?” The pokemon let out a gruff noise. “Oh the places you will go, child.” Hala patted the pokemon’s head. “And as you do, you will surely meet more pokemon and people that will enrich your life. Bye for now!”

Hau chose to stay behind, all three watching as Kahuna Hala continued on the path to Iki Town.

“Man, Kahuna sure are amazing.” Hau shook his head. “Able to calm a pokemon like that. I mean, Tauros are cool, but I sure wouldn’t want to ride on one!” Lillie nodded feverently in agreement. “Where are you two off to now?”

“I was planning to show Faaora around Hau’oli City a bit,” Lillie told him.

“Ah, nice idea! Since she just got to Alola, she needs to know where things are. You’re always on top of things, Lillie! Hey, lemme tag along, I wanna grab something to eat.”

“Something as in malasadas, am I right,” Faaora said dryly. Hau only winked back at her.

“Sounds good. Let’s all go together then,” Lillie proclaimed.

“Then let’s get going. This way!”

The girls watched for a moment as Hau darted off a fair amount away, paused to wave back at them, the continued off into the distance. Lillie breathed out a sigh.

“Better hurry before we lose him. Hau’oli is the biggest city in all of Alola, after all.”

Everything was good so far.

Faaora learned a way of greeting in Alola, got a camera feature installed on the rotomdex, and enjoyed a bit of the Alolan beach.

Rotom had flashed an impromptu picture of her, Hau and Lillie outside the Tourist Bureau, but other than that, seemed to be containing itself -and enjoying the time, too, as it liked to remind her.

They split off from there, but it didn’t take long to find Lillie outside of an apparel shop.

“Hey, Faaora,” she began softly. “Do you pick out your own clothes?”

“Typically, yes,” she answered.

“I see. I . . I’ve always worn clothes that my mother wanted me to wear. So I don’t really know what suits me . . Oh! But that’s not-um-here!” She pulled out a small pack from her bag. “I didn’t buy anything, but apparently I was a milestone visitor, so I got this accessory bag for free,” she told her. “But I already have one, so I thought you could use it.”

“Thank you.” Faaora took it and examined it before putting it away.

“Now we have something in common, see? Uh, bye now,” she ended, running off.

Faaora ended up wandering the city mostly alone, but that was just fine. A peaceful stroll somewhat to herself was the refresher she needed. Plus, it seemed her journey would end at the Marina, which was perfect. Maybe she’d get the chance to see some ships leaving, just like back home.

But her attention was ultimately caught by a peculiar figure by the walkway.

“Ilima,” she called out, a question.

The captain turned, face lighting up upon meeting her gaze. “Faaora, hello!”

“Hey hey, check it! Jus who we were lookin for.”

They both turned to see a pair of darkly-dressed figures heading towards them. They stopped and struck a peculiar pose, leaving Faaora confused. Some new fashion sense, in Alola? But their next words made her blood chill.

“So, Cap, just give up the pokemon, yo.”

“You already made your way to Hau’oli, huh? How is it so far?” Ilima asked the new trainer.

The two looked offended, and broke their strange posture to march closer.

“What, What is this?! You’re trying to act hard when we’re already as hard as bone, homie?”

“Yo, man, let’s check these fools.”

Their words didn’t even make sense. To her, at least. Ilima only shook their head, sarcasm flowing off their next words. “Oh my . . How terrifying. Hey, Faaora, help me out, would you? I’ll take the one on the right.”

“Ah-Huh?” She fumbled. But Ilima was already sending out a pokemon, and so she turned towards one of the strange newcomers and sent out Litten. Upon beating his Zubat, the man’s eyes began to bulge. “No fair, I was playin a different game!”

The other one was already retreating. “Let’s get up outta here, B! No one has to know about this. We don’t need your wack pokemon anyway, Ilima!”

Ilima shook their head as the two ran off. “Again? My my, how terrifying,” they deadpanned. “My thanks, Faaora, to you and your pokemon. Let me heal them to express my gratitude.”

“Ah, okay.” She handed them over, still in a bit of a daze. Was she not going to get an explanation? Perhaps this was a regular thing in Alola?

“I must admit, I’ve been wondering about you since out talk at the school,” Ilima told her. “Professor Kukui brought you up for the challenge, and you seemed to beat my former teacher so effortlessly. Okay, I’ve made up my mind.” They returned Litten’s ball, and Faaora nodded once more in thanks. “Allow me to see if you are ready for my trial.”

“Eh? Uh, sure?”

“Hmm.” Ilima nodded, stepped back a few paces. “Then behold the magnificent pokemon of the one and only Captain Ilima!”

Litten had a tough time against Ilima’s Smeargle. Both ember attacks canceled out a fair number of times, and Smeargle’s tackle attack packed quite a punch. Ilima seemed to move with their pokemon, all fired up, a completely different person in battle. It was a fun sight to see.

Faaora and Litten ended up winning, the latter earning a pokebean they had picked up earlier as a reward. Litten seemed to like them, so Faaora made a note to grab more.

“You and your pokemon make quite the interesting team,” Ilima told them. “I do hope you’ll come to Verdant Cavern and attempt my trial. I bid you Alola!”

“Yes, Alola,” Faora echoed.

-

It wasn’t until she was coming out of the pokemon center that Faaora remembered a letter she’d received from Sun. It had been from his short time in Alola, and had mentioned a group of people somewhat not dressed for the heat. The trainer actually remembered saving the picture to her phone, and took it out as she walked down the path Rotom had said lead to Route two.

> Hey Faaora, Sun here!
> 
> I met some interesting people on the island today. While they were dressed in shorts and tanks, it was all black. Shocker, right? According to locals, they’re called Team Skull, and they seem to be a regularity around here. People call them a band of thugs, but I don’t think they mean much. Weren’t much of a challenge, anyway.
> 
> You’ll know them when you see them. Black clothes, wild hair, skull chains. They even do these crazy poses when they’re talking. If you even run into them, just make sure to give them a scare, otherwise they’re a little persistent.
> 
> One last thing! Apparently the group has a ‘big sister’ that they rely on after getting beaten. Her name’s Plumeria, and the battle with her was a bit tougher. She didn’t mention stealing pokemon, which I guess was good. She only really seemed to want to avenge her comrades. You should be able to spot her, she’s got bright strands of yellow and pink hair, and she’s pretty tall for an Alolan native.
> 
> Don’t stress too much about Team Skull. The locals consider them a bunch of scoundrels, but they don’t really take their threats seriously. Just be cautious, it seems like a run-in with them will be inevitable.

Well, that certainly described the two she’d just met. They had called themselves A and B, but maybe they knew Plumeria? Faaora put her phone away, telling herself not to think of it.

“Faaora, wait for me!”

She paused in her trek to see Lillie approaching. That was right, she was supposed to be touring the city.

“Oh I’m so glad to see a familiar face. I always get lost so quickly. I can’t figure out the roads here, I can’t even buy my own clothes . . “ She closed her eyes, took a breath. “But you! You’re going to the cavern, right? To your first trial?”

Faaora nodded.

“I read something in an old book once. It said the island challenges were once made to prove yourself to the guardian deities, like Tapu Koko. Hey Faaora, if we could meet Tapu Koko once more, do you think we would find the answer to why it saved you and Nebby that day?”

“Um . .” She paused, dwelled on the words. “I guess it’s possible.”

Lillie nodded. “That’s all I wanted to hear. Good luck on your first trial. I’m hoping it goes well.”

“Thank you, Lillie.”

-

Along the road, before what appeared like a field, a humble house sat. Faaora let her gaze fall upon it, and saw an elder man trying to clean off a window. Upon seeing his hunched posture, and his struggle on reaching the top portion, she hurried over to the steps. “Sir!” He turned, and she made her way up to where he was. “Sir, could I help with that?”

With a kind smile, he handed her the rag, watching as she stretched up on her toes and cleaned the remaining portion.

“Thank you, young one. Not as tall as I used to be,” he laughed.

“Oh it’s no problem,” she told him.

“Say, you’re a trainer, aren’t you?” At her nod, he spoke more. “It’s good for kids to experience their own journeys. But running away without even word to your parents is another thing entirely. That boy . . I tried to set him straight, but I was the one who got the short end.”

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that.”

He waved her off. “Nah, just an old man’s ramblings of the past. Still, you call your mom sometime, okay? To reassure this old being.”

“Will do, sir,” she told him, jumping off the steps. “You be careful now, okay?”

“Thank you, girl!”

“You too,” she called, continuing down the path.

The land ahead was indeed a field, little sprouts rising from the soil. It was a sight to see for Faaora, and her mood lightened as she moved down the path.

She didn’t get very far before a Delibird flew at her, getting her attention with its caws. It grabbed ahold of her bag and gestured to the fields, and it wasn’t until she moved toward them that it jumped to her shoulder instead. Strange. But, it didn’t appear to want a battle. Was something wrong?

“You got a bunch of lame berries, now Team Skull’s your adversaries!”

The trainer stiffened, recognizing the name now. It hadn’t been long since she battled them with Ilima. Or, was this a different pair? The Delibird curled more into her neck, and concern flooded her face as she stepped forward more.

“Taking berries off your hand is just the start of our plans, yo!”

She could see the farmer close to a tree and a pile of berries, surrounded by the Skull guys. “I’ll share my berries for free with any pokemon, but you’ll not have a single one from me,” he told them.

“So what, I’m lower than a pokemon?” One of the grunts sauntered forward. “I’ve already got self esteem issues, man.”

“HEY.”

Faaora stepped up, brows pinched down, and the attention slowly drew away from the farmer and to her.

“Yo, you got a bone to pick with us homie?” One of them growled.

“Hey hey! I remember-! You and Cap may have beat us at the Marina, but you won’t be so lucky if we get serious.”

_Yeah?_

“I appreciate the concern, girl, but these Team Skull punks do nothing but talk,” the farmer called out. “You carry on with your island challenge, don’t give them any notice.”

“Huh?! Yo yo, we’re standing right here! At least pretend to be a little scared, y’know?!”

“You’re not runnin away! We’re gonna hafta take your pokemon with the berries!”

With that, one of them sent out a Drowzee, according to Rotom. With a bite attack from Litten, the pokemon was quickly defeated, sending them both into another rage.

“You gotta be kidding me! Bested by a kid?”

“Yo I’m so annoyed right now, homie! Let’s just go mess with Ilima again.”

“Aww yeah, the cavern is pretty close. And you! Trainer girl! You best remember what my bro here said, got it?”

Faaora wasn’t sure what was said, but they left in a hurry, so she didn’t bother to swell on it.

Delibird sagged on her shoulder, and she helped the pokemon down, the little one darting over to the farmer.

“Wow, you and Litten there sure did a number on those two,” he told her, lumbering over. “Here, let me thank you with this oran berry.” He crouched down and Litten padded over. Upon being offered the berry, the kitten hesitantly took a bite, found it likeable, and snatched the whole thing up with a pleased sound.

“No need to thank me,” he assured her, standing back up. “Go, continue on with your trial.”

“H-How do you know?” she blurted out.

He only smiled down at her. “Your amulet on your bag, there,” he said, gesturing to it. “It lets everyone know. Now hurry! Although I’m positive Ilima can handle himself, it would be nice to have some help.”

That was right, those two mentioned going after the trial captain. She gave a brisk nod, returning Litten. “Right.”

-

The rest of route two was filled with lush greenery, even more that at the beginning. Trees filled empty spaces, and an abundance of trainers milled about, enjoying the sunshine.

Faaora broke through to a flat patch of land and saw a pokemon center out in front of her. She came over, only to see Hau at the bottom of the steps. SHe called out, and he turned her way.

“Howzit, Faaora? Say, you’re pokemon doing okay?”

“Yep, all good,” she told him.

“Ah? I know mine’s seen better days before. C’mon, stop by the PMC with me.”

Humming, she let him tug her along. She’d never considered the abbreviation before, yet it seemed to fit well.

“Hey, y’know the place Verdant Cavern, right?” He asked, going to the counter where the nurse was. “Apparently it’s super sacred to Tapu Koko, and only trial-goers are allowed to enter. Hmm . . speaking of which, I’m gonna treat myself to a treat to pump myself up for this trial,” he told her. “Want anything?”

She shrugged, crouching down by Litten, who’d come out of his ball. “Sure, just whatever.”

_“Bzzt. Hau, your pokemon are ready.”_

She stood up at the intercom noise and turned to the nurse. “Here, I’ll take them,” she told her. Later, her and Hau exchanged the balls for a drink. She let out a pleasant sound upon taking a sip.

“Pinap juice. Good right?” Hau asked. She nodded feverishly.

“Gonna get going. See you,” she called, exiting the center.

A little further up the path, Faaora could see a rock structure peeking out from the trees covering it. A four-colored gate matching her amulet stood beside a cavern into the mountain. Litten jumped from her arms to  on top of her hat, trying to get a better view. A sign let her know this was Verdant Cavern, and seeing Ilima by the gates was confirmation enough. She gave a little wave.

“Greetings, Faaora! My trial awaits mere steps from here, in Verdant Cavern. The pokemon are quite fierce; are you prepared?”

“All set,” she told them, tugging on her bag’s strap. Litten agreed with a big _mrow!_

“I’ll be waiting inside,” they told her, winking and venturing into the cave.

A buzzing came from her bag, and she let the rotomdex out.

_“Time for us to storm that Verdant Cavern zzt!”_

“Yep yep,” she agreed, heading off into it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i jus found out whos house it was on route 2 last week and i had a suspicion but to see him /there/ was another thing. it was pretty great tho


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'll start adding new chars as they appear, not sure abt setting up the whole cast in the tags tho
> 
> also if you didn't quite catch from last time, ilima here jus uses they/them pronouns bc 
> 
> enjoy ! this is slightly going down the more creative side instead of technical game story

She wasn’t expecting anything like this.

The cavern was ginormous, with patches of greenery and canopies of leaves scattered about. Several hollow structures above made the sunlight shine through the foliage, and sent down groups of beams that made the ground seem to glow. She could see now why this was considered a sacred place. Ever the air somehow felt different here.

“Allow me to formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern,” Ilima called, striding over to stand by her. “Beautiful, isn’t it? Just magnificent.”

Faaora nodded. “It really is.”

“What you’re attempting to do is defeat three of the pokemon here that lurk in their dens.” They pointed to a small hole in the rock structure. “They’ll most likely be in there, though some like to dart out. After, travel to the pedestal deep within the cave and collect the Z-crystal that awaits.”

Faaora nodded along, then hesitated at the last statement. “Z-crystal,” she murmured. “Is it really okay for me to have it?”

“Of course. They’re not a one-in-a-million stone, because these trials are sanctioned by the island guardians. As long as they are around, the crystals are still in abundance.”

“R-Right. That makes sense.”

“ _Ki Ki Ki Ki Kiiiii!_ ”

Both trainers jumped, startled by the booming noise coming from the back of the cavern.”

“One last thing,” Ilima said, wincing. “The pokemon here are strong, but there is one stronger and more fearsome, the Totem Pokemon, that also resides here. It will be your greatest obstacle.”

At this point she could feel the sweat trickling down her neck. The Alolan people didn’t mess around. She swallowed deeply, her throat suddenly dry, and tried to steady her breathing.

“Now, let the trial of Captain Ilima begin!”

Faaora stepped up, hand dropping from her racing heart, and scanned the cavern. Upon finding what appeared to be a den, and somewhat out of Ilima’s view, she began to walk in that direction. Litten popped out of his ball, padding beside her, then a bit ahead of her as her legs stiffened up.

When the pokemon spotted the den, he began to run towards it, then paused and turned back to tell his trainer to get a move on. But, when he saw she was still a ways back, seemingly frozen, he paused. She covered her eyes, palms shaking, and the kitten darted back over, stretching up to place his palms on his trainer’s knees.

Faaora peeked out from her hands, downturned lips slightly perking at the sight of Litten. She bent down, lowered herself to the pokemon’s level, and let him jump into her lap, grasping him tightly. “S-sorry,” she breathed. “I’m just-a little freaked out.”

“ _Mrow_.” Litten lifted his tail up to dust across Faaora’s cheeks, settling on the skin. She paused, leaned into the fur giving off warmth, and the nodded to herself. Eyes popping open, she looked down at Litten, limbs steady. “Okay,” she told him. “I’m ready now.”

A well-timed ember attack directly into the den apparently knocked the first one out. Rotom confirmed it, saying she now only had two left.

She hiked up the path further, Litten alongside, and paused along the edge of one of the sunbeam circles. Once she had a little warmth on her face, she broke into a run further up. Litten caught her attention by pointing out another den, and when they grew nearer, both were surprised to see a little dust cloud darting out from the hole. Once the dust settled, it revealed an oddly-familiar pokemon. Faaora tipped her head and pulled out the Rotomdex. It told her this was a Rattata,  and at her confused insistence, relayed this was an Alolan version. She cupped her mouth with her hands, looking back at the pokemon. When it made to move forward, she moved in front of Rotom. “Litten, use ember,” she called.

After the pokemon was defeated, she let out a little burst of laughter. “Hey, Rotom, would you take a picture for me? I wanna send it to mom.” Upon complying, she viewed it as they moved on, laughing even more. “It has a mustache aww. Kinda like an office man actually. Okay. Okay focus.” Deep breath in, and she led Litten on.

They came to a bridge at one point, a long plank seeming to grow from the stone, with a large split so it looked like two separate pieces. Faaora, despite his complaints, picked Litten up for this. It was a long way down, and she wasn’t taking chances. She carefully walked to the edge, quickly moving away once she was off, then sat Litten down.

There was a path to another den ahead, but it was blocked off by a raise in the rock. They chose another path to the left, crawling through a hole at the top, tiptoeing through the green area behind it, and jumping off the incline to right in front of the den.

But nothing was there.

Frowning, she stepped back, only to see a dust cloud dart back from the edge above. Hmm. Maybe some of the caves were connected? She gestured for Litten to follow and together they made their way to that den. Again, it was empty.

She let her eyes roam until she spotted one more hole, on the opposite upper end of the cavern. They treaded over there, jumping down a few raised paths, to another deserted den. Faaora breathed through her teeth, Litten glaring at the air at her feet.

Since there was nothing from there, they crossed the bridge once more. Halfway across, they saw another pokemon dart in and out of the first den they had checked. Both looked at each other.

“We are going to be the sneakiest, stealthiest pair and nab that one,” she told him. Litten agreed with a nod.

A few feet from the end of the planks, she was forced to jerk to a halt, feet tripping over themselves. Litten jumped out of her arms onto the bridge, growling at the sudden Team Skull members that had nearly charged them. She managed to regain her footing, holding her arms out like a bird.

“Yo yo yo!”

“It’s your berry thief boys, back- … back again! Remember us?”

“Sure I do,” she told them, tensing up.

“Oh? Good! You better always remember-”

“Bro, we’re here to mess up her trial, remember?”

She let out a small exhale, eyes widening. They were what?  
“Yeah, that’s right! Let’s nab that pokemon, homie!”

They sent out a Drowzee and took one more step before Faaora brought an arm out and ordered an ember attack from Litten. She wasn’t being pushed back, not by these jerks. Drowzee went down after a successive bite attack and was returned quickly. Her pokemon glanced back, making sure she was alright, before hissing at the two, trying to be intimidating.

“W-What’s up with this, bro?”

“For real though?! This kid’s mad strong, I can’t wrap my skull around it!”

The first turned back to the other, eyes narrowed. “Naw, it ain’t even like that. This kid’s straight up dangerous.” The both darted up the path to a slightly higher point, giving the trainer a perfect opportunity to hop back to steady ground.

“This whole place is trouble, man!”

“Right? I mean, _that thing_ is so strong that regular pokemon don’t even wanna come out to battle it.”

They both darted up to the top of the path, then one came right back down, not stopping til he was nearly on top of her. She leaned back and Litten sent flames on his shoes, backing him up. His eyes were widened. “Yo kid,” he murmured, voice echoing back against the rock to their right. “Y’know there’s a mad strong pokemon lurking here somewhere, right? I’d run if I were you.”

Just the tone of voice made her shiver. Still, she stood her ground. The one at the top noticed this, and ran down a couple steps. “Naw, we’re not going down like that,” he screamed to his partner, tucking his arms in. “We gotta get our revenge! Go stand over that den and catch the skulking Rattata, yo!”

The one in front of her immediately glossed his voice with annoyance, expression mirroring it. He put his arms of his hips, lips puckered. “For real?! Fine then. I ain’t got no bones to pick with you!” With that, they both ran up the path, going to the two dens in the back of the cavern. Faaora growled, frustrated, and stomped her foot down. “How dare they?!

“ _Mrow!_ ”

She stopped to look at Litten, the pokemon pointing towards the den they were originally going for. It was clear. Faaora picked up her kitten, thrust herself through the hole, and sprinted to the den. Fuck stealth, she was gonna nab this pokemon before it ran off into their hands.

“Litten, use ember,” she spat, backing up. The pokemon shot out the attack and moved back as well.

“ _Scarr-am!_ ”

With the noise, a Raticate came hurling out, straight into their path. It stood on two legs, cheeks chubby, but she was too pumped to joke about it’s appearance. Before it could run back in, Litten charged forward, mouth aflame, and sank its teeth into the pokemon, hurling it back, defeated. Faaora breathed in, shocked by the gesture. “What that . . a new move?”

Litten tipped his head at her. That’s when Rotom chimed in, calling the move fire fang and proclaiming it was time to head for the pedestal.

She gave Litten a treat and returned him to his ball, letting him munch on it in peace. Peeking out from her spot, she noticed both Skulls were still kicking up a ruckus in front of the other two caves. Taking her chance, she sped out and up to the back entrance, hurling herself through it.

-

She came out to an open clearing, the sky overhead. Layers of rock foundation stacked to form the area, the pedestal at the base. She moved closer.

The crystal was right inside, shining off of the golden interior. But she felt a gaze that seemed to cut right through her, and all the warnings she’d been given resurfaced.

But she had been through so much to get this. With that thought in mind, she reached for the crystal.

Before she could get far, a flickering shadow on the ground caught her attention. Drawing back, she saw what appeared to be an Alolan Raticate, except . . this one was about three times larger than the other she’d seen.

The pokemon jumped up and flipped to face her in midair, landing hard on the ground in front of the crystal. Faaora backed up more, giving herself some space. Defeat the Totem Pokemon. That had been the next step. That was right.

“Litten, go!” Once her partner appeared, he immediately lowered into a battle stance. “Take it easy,” Faaora warned. “We got this. Stay your distance and start with ember.”

It landed good, making the Totem wriggle with discomfort. It let out a harsh sound, and a Rattata darted over from somewhere, standing beside the Totem. Okay. Two against one. Because that was fair.

The ally went towards Litten with a tackle attack, but after being pushed back, Litten retaliated with a fire fang, sending the pokemon running off. Raticate still made no move.

Then suddenly, it was on Litten, headbutting it full-force in a tackle. Litten was send flying, landing a bit aways, and Faaora moved back a few steps. “You okay?” she called, eyes still on the Totem. This wasn’t a trainer battle, there was no chivalry here. She didn’t have backup either. Lucky for her, the Totem didn’t seem interested in attacking anyone but Litten.

They’d have to go full-force.

“Litten, fire an ember attack!”

Her pokemon did so, jumping to his feet and running forward. It circled a bit, dodging that humongous tail, and landed an ordered fire fang, making the Totem screech. Another ember towards the Totem’s back, then sliding away to avoid attacks.

Faaora moved towards the opposite side of Litten, watching the Totem’s movements. “Steady,” she called.

Right when the Totem began to lean back, teeth snapping in preparation of a bite attack, she made her move. “Fire fang!”

Raticate dove forward and Litten managed to use that as leverage, jumping onto its nose and landing the attack on its back.

Litten jumped off, but Raticate stayed down. They had won.

Faaora bent down and Litten came running, the two staying like that for a moment. Raticate slowly got up, but just to move further into the cave. Faaora let the tension drain from her body. It was over.

“What an incredible trainer you are!”

She sagged her arms and Litten jumped down, both turning towards the voice to see Ilima.

“For you to be able to defeat the Totem Pokemon that I had trained up to such a powerful state . . I don’t know what I can say!”

Her eyes twitched. Ilima had trained this pokemon. This enormous, three times larger than usual pokemon. _I bet they set the Rattata in too._ She sure had some things to say. On the other hand, it showed what an incredible trainer Ilima was themselves to be able to do such. Faaora stood up.

“Working in harmony with your pokemon, you have cleared the trial of Ilima. You’re a phenomenal trainer, Faaora. Congratulations, the Z-crystal on the pedestal is now yours-Oh, seems someone was a little ahead.

She looked down to see Litten sitting beside her, the crystal in his mouth. She reached down and took it, a soft smile on her face.

“What you have now is the Normalium Z. If you let a pokemon who knows a normal move hold it, then strike a pose like this-” Ilima paused and went through a short series of steps. She made a note to ask again later. “Then you’ll be able to strengthen the move by unleashing Z power.”

Faaora tipped her head,  question on her lips. What exactly was-

“Moving right along,” Ilima trolled, turning. “Ah, first, something I forgot to mention.” _Terrific. Giving me hints only after the trial is over._ “The Totem Pokemon are a part of each trial, and all have the ability to summon allies to help out. It’s not a tactic often seen in other regions. Perhaps pokemon in Alola are more inclined to help one another?”

“Hmm . . Possibly,” she replied. “Back in Kanto, it might not be that rare to have a wild battle interrupted by a third party pokemon attacking your potential capture.”

“How interesting,” Ilima hummed, pressing a hand to their chin. “Ah, speaking of which, a have a few great balls here for you.” They handed them over, and Faaora stuffed all ten inside her bag with a short thank you.

“And here, let me see to Litten after all its hard work in here.”

Litten didn’t have a single problem with that. After, Ilima mentioned showing her something on Route three, and although she was a little tired, Faaora obliged, promising to follow after the trial captain.

She had a few moments of peace to gaze around the clearing, the sun’s gentle light touching most things in the closed-off area. It was . . nice. She wondered if Tapu Koko was watching. Would they ever get a chance to meet the guardian again? To-

_If you want to see more of that dreamboat Ilima, he’s waitin’ for you outside that cave of hizzz._

Faaora felt a blush steadily creeping up her face, and with a huff, she stuffed the Rotomdex back into her bag, moving towards the exit.

Ilima had the gates to the mountainous paths of Melemele opened for her. They also told her they were the only trial captain, meaning she’d get a chance to battle Hala now for the grand trial. Kukui had descended route three at the same time, and offered to teach her how the Z-crystals worked, even explaining how the intensity meant only one Z-move per battle.

“Oh? Is that why you look so ragged, professor?” Ilima asked.

Kukui shook his head. “No! It’s like I was hit with amnesia. I forgot that I lost Lillie somewhere on route three!”

Faaora tensed, letting the words run through her. When Kukui asked her to help, she responded quickly. They both split up, and Faaora headed out up into the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah so as you can see ig i didnt care abt z moves this time. ill try and get to that better w hala and the grand trial, bc the fighting z pose is one of my favs. 
> 
> sry abt that ending too, v abrupt but im posting this early and am too busy to reword it sooo yh
> 
> rn im working my way through the ub quest and . . making extensive notes, but it makes me excited abt the game, so maybe hopefully the next chapter will write its other half out in the next week or so.
> 
> (other than that ive been getting coins and growing berries for dyeing clothes aha.. its actually p fun)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not dead jus slow hah/shot
> 
> alsooo ive been slow playing thru ultra sun but mannn i.. already have a sorta sequel in the works. nice.

“Lillie!”

A mess of rock, a land of sand. She wasn’t used to this. Growing up in a port town, with grasslands just outside the city limits for miles on end, this was unfamiliar terrain. Even when her family had taken a vacation to Cianwood over in Johto, she’d spent her time along the beach instead of the cliffside. 

“Lillie,” she called loudly, letting her voice echo, the sounds dragging on and on. Her legs came to a halt, hand resting on the nearest wall as she panted. There was a dip ahead, a slanted piece of rock jutting from the ground to cage in a narrow path between it and the cavern’s outer walls. She could see Spearow overhead, and suddenly had a flashback to the time on the bridge, how it had been Spearow that attacked Nebby. Gritting her teeth, Faaora stood upright once more and made for the path. 

Lillie could be anywhere, hiding, cowering, from all these birds. Faaora took a few steps in the pathway before one of the bird pokemon swooped down nearly right into her. She moved at the last second, about out of breath. Sensing something was off, Litten appeared out of his ball and, upon seeing the Spearow, fired off an ember to scare it off. Faaora thanked her partner, still struggling to compose herself. 

They made it out of the path and circled around some. The edge was a cliff, quite a long drop off, and Faaora was careful to watch Litten the entire time. There was a stretch of grass near a lower part of the cliff, and they ventured in there, looking, and quickly got out of there as she spotted Mankey lurking in the grass, peeved-off faces never good news. Or, so she tried to tell Litten. The kitten simply wrinkled his nose and padded off.

They ventured further east, between arches and around boulders, moving swiftly and keeping a sharp eye out. She had to stop a few more times, feet not used to going every which way by un-smooth ground. Maybe this would be good practice. Something told her she’d be doing a lot more climbing throughout the challenge.

They came up to a shadowed part, the cavern and another large rock structure parting to form a wider walkway. She would’ve missed the hollow dip if it hadn’t been for Litten, letting out a noise and running ahead. Faaora whipped her head over and chased after the pokemon, ducking to fit into the small enclosure and shutting her eyes, fearing the view on the other side.

So imagine her surprise when the first thing in her field of view were golden petals floating in the breeze. She turned her eyes to the right, seeing the willow trees and leafy bushes, the mint plants and small flowers of cream. And then, then she turned to look forward.

And was blown away.

It was another hollow ground, structured rock built up on all sides, and a small expanse of ledges traveling nearly up to the top. But what was amazing was the greenery, the plant life residing within.

Everywhere she dared to look, bunches upon millions of golden flowers greeted her. The ground dipped, and they spilled out before it even leveled. Rows and rows sat on the ledges, scattered, and the wind picked up the spare petals, brief scents of nectar filling the area.

“Nebby!”

She turned her gaze down sharply, seeing a figure in white near the edge of the field of flowers.

“Nebby, come back!”

“Lillie,” Faaora called, moving closer, a bit faster. She turned, her hat lifting a bit off her head, and her frown slightly upturning upon catching sight.

“Faaora! Nebby ran off into the meadow here, y’see?” The research assistant turned and gestured about halfway up the mass of ledges, and Faaora could see the cool-colored blob bounding up and down, but otherwise not distancing itself more.

“And right after it got into so much trouble on the bridge, too,” she whined, face screwing up. “What if a wild pokemon attacks it? It can’t battle!”

She stepped up before another word could come out, tan hands clasping down on creamy shoulders, eyes set and determined. They stayed like that for a few moments, then Faaora let her go, darting off into the flowers. Litten followed at her heels.

Lillie blinked, somehow her face not quite so sad, and slightly turned to face the field, Faaora, and faith she never thought she’d have again.

That had been a declaration, but now that it came to it, Faaora found herself struggling to scale the walls. She’d had to be careful walking through the fields to try and not trip on any pokemon out and about, and the outcropping of free paths were limited. Scaling the walls was easier, well, in a sense. 

Litten chose to go his own way, as proven when she rolled over onto the last ledge needed to scale, her partner already waiting for her there. After taking a moment to breathe, they walked up a bit and came within a few feet of Nebby.

Faaora crouched down, hands on her knees, and let a smile form at the sight of the pokemon. Nebby, sensing something, turned and let out a noise of greeting upon seeing her. 

After returning Litten, she held out her arms and waited until Nebby was comfortable, before venturing down once more.

“Oh, you . .” Lillie whispered, bending down. Nebby jumped to the ground and bounced before her. Faaora found crystal eyes on her now. “Thank you, Faaora. Thank you.”

Once they had regrouped, Faaora took a moment to stare out into the meadow once again. “It really is a sight,” she murmured, and Lillie nodded in agreement. 

“ _ Pew! _ ”

A sigh escaped, drifted through the air. Lillie’s hands reached for the zippers of her pack. “Back into the bag, Nebby. Yes, I know there aren’t many people around, but that’s no excuse. We uh . . should be going now, anyways.”

Her form slouched, hands no longer tightened around her bag’s straps. “The professor’s probably worried, after we just disappeared on him like that.” Her eyes glanced towards Faaora for confirmation.

“He was . . .” She paused, lost in the recent memory. “Was a bit concerned, yes. We should probably go.” Even as she said it, she couldn’t will her body to turn away from even the dusting of golden nectar on the ground in front of them. The majesty of the meadow was too grand. Beside her, Lillie flicked her eyes to view it once more as well, before nudging Faaora and turning away.

“Come on. We can always come back.”

Outside is the loom of the rocky side of the island, with some sort of bridge promised to their right. She doesn’t get much of a chance to look, Hau coming skidding around the other side.

Lillie jumped a bit, caught off guard. Hau straightened quickly and shot her a sheepish grin as an apology. 

“Hey you two! Guess what? Guess? Can’t? That’s okay too - I just finished my trial!” Hau nodded sagely, and then turned to face Faaora fully. “I’m guessing you did already too, right? So let’s see what we learned! Faaora, battle me.”

“Oh!” She smiled, put her hands up. “S-Sure.” 

“Great!” Hau brought a fist to the air, moved his feet in a little dance. He’s excited, as anyone can tell. Then he backed up a few paces, brought out a pokeball. “Okay, here’s my newest partner. Let’s go!”

Faaora sends out Litten, her smile finally solid and true, and nods once she sees their opponent, a Pikachu. 

Electro ball is wicked fast, and does a great deal on her partner. Litten never managed to hold on to any static for long, however, and after a couple more minutes, the battle finishes with a solid hit to Pikachu with Litten’s fire fang. Hau returns his pokemon, thanking her, and then makes his way back up to the girls.

Faaora’s still rubbing Litten’s cheeks, and Lillie offers to spray him with a potion. Hau received one too, once he was close enough, and wastes no time applying it. After the light treatment, Litten was sighing pleasantly, and Faaora returned him to his ball before long. Hau helped her to her feet, then clasped her on her shoulders.

“You’ve still got it, Faaora!” He told her, patting both her shoulders with his heavy palms. She felt herself shake, but was smiling too much to care. “So we both beat the Totem, eh? Good for us! We’re both getting plenty strong, huh? What d’ya say, Lillie?”

She nodded to both of them. “From what I can tell. Good job, both of you!”

“Yeah?” Hau laughed, releasing Faaora. “Still, I wonder if I can beat gramps, at the rate I’m going . .”

“Faaora, there you are!”

They all three turned to see Kukui hurrying down the path, stopping just short of them. 

“Ah, I knew I could count on you! You found her, all safe and sound.” Kukui’s grin was genuine, and softened to a light smile when he faced Lillie. She only gave him a shy nod, dipping her head. He turned to Hau next. “Finished your trial, huh? Guess we’ve been out here for a bit then.”

“Found? Were you lost?” Hau asked, looking to Lillie.

She blushed a bit this time, nodding swiftly. “Ah, yeah, just a little. But I’m fine now, see? We’re all together, so it’s good now . .” She let out a nervous laugh.

“What’s done is done,” Kukui told them, refocusing their attention back to him. “Besides that, old Hala’s probably rubbing his hands in glee, huh? Gotta prepare for two challengers now.”

“What do you mean, exactly?” Lillie asked.

Hau turned to eye her. “It’s the challenge. The whole trial to ‘become worthy’ of the island Kahuna? It all leads to a battle against them, called a grand trial.”

“And for a move researcher like me, all that fierce battling is absolutely addicting!” Kukui added.

“Well, I dunno about fierce . .” Hau mumbled.

“Nah nah, let me be the judge of that! Let’s head out now, back to Iki town!” The professor leaves no room for discussion, heading off right after that. They all trailed behind him.

 

-

Hau pulls her aside, right as they get to Iki town. “You go first,” he told her. “I-I uh . . You first.”

Before she could question, Kukui swept her to his side, giving her advice on Hala, the fighting-type wonder. Lillie came along after, wishing her luck. And then, well.

Then they part, and Hala is standing there, at the base of the town’s main stage.

Faaora wandered over and his tense stance relaxed, old shoulders hunch slightly. “I see you’ve managed to clear Ilima’s trial,” he told her, low voice vibrating through the air. “Well done, child. Now, are you and Litten ready for your grand trial?”

She took a moment and then gave her affirmative. They were ready.

They climbed onto the stage. Only then did Hala take a fighting stance, slapping his feet heavily on the wood and rocking her form back and forth. “HO,” he called, nodding once, firmly, after.

“Let me reintroduce myself, young Faaora. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele island. And the final trial will be a pokemon battle against me. As someone blessed with a sparkling stone by the island’s Tapu, show me your and Litten’s true power! The grand trial will now begin!”

“Go, Crabrawler!”

She steadied herself. “Litten, let’s go!”

Hala wasted no time in ordering a pursuit attack, the opposing pokemon slamming into Litten. Letting out a hiss, the fire type reared back and bounced onto his feet. 

“Litten, try an ember,” she called. 

Her pokemon did just that, though they both watched  in slight awe as the Crabrawler hung back and took it, shaking after like it was nothing.

Rotom bounced in front of her, appearing from the bag at her hip. “ _ Zzt, Faaora, that Crabrawler there is really something! You’ll have to hit it with everything you’ve got. _ ”

“Oh.” She nodded, a new plan forming in her mind. “Got it. Thanks, Rotom.”

“ _ Nooo problem, zzt! _ ”

“Use Leer,” Hala called, and the look Crabrawler gave Litten seemed to pierce through to Rotom as well, making the machine quiet and hide behind her. 

Faaora gave Litten a thumbs up and motioned ahead. “Let’s try this. Litten, use scratch!”

Litten darted forward, his speed putting it right on top of the opposing pokemon. With a growl, it swiped down with an outstretched paw, landing a clean hit, and then kicked off the side of Crabrawler to avoid being bashed by a pincer. Faaora nodded to herself, keeping count of the movements.

“Lick!” she called. 

“Leer!” Hala echoed, calling a command of his own.

Litten was fast, though, and was over the pokemon before it could glare, landing on its shell with a  _ thomp _ and running a long tongue over its head, making it prickle.

Bounding off, Litten backed up a couple yards, its hair standing on end. Maybe the leer attack had landed somewhat after all.

“Let’s try this, then. Crabrawler, use power-up punch!”

Suddenly lightning fast, Crabrawler is right in front of Litten, slamming a fat pincer against his side and sending him flying to the edge of the stage. As Faaora and Litten both cried out, Hala moved position.

Litten jumped to his feet, hissing, tail straight up, and Faaora breathed a sigh of relief. 

“ _ Psst, Faaora, that move is one that gains power when used in succession! So be careful!” _

“Thanks Rotom,” she nodded, facing the battle again. 

“Good, Faaora,” Hala called. “However, the hard part begins now. Let’s see if you can handle this!” As she listened, a glimmer in Crabrawler caught her attention. Hala began moving, locking his feet on the wood and pushing out his arms before him.

She was reminded of Kukui, of Ilima.

And just like with Kukui’s demonstration, energy began to appear around Crabrawler, so strong and vivid it was visible to the naked eye. It writhered around the glimmer, imbued in the now-visible crystal, and she knew what was coming.

“Use your Z move,” Hala called. “All-Out Pummeling!”

“Litten!” She cried out. “Stay strong.” There wasn’t time to dodge, the light gathering to Crabrawler again, and then the pokemon leapt forward as Litten crouched into a defensive, the shadow of hundreds of phantom punches surrounding it. 

The light from the impact blinded her, made her head rock back, turn away. Her arms came up to shield her eyes, her heart hammering in her ears. That was . . a tremendous amount of power. And Litten had endured two leers before. Had that . . had that been it?

She let her arms drop, her head slowly straightened. The power had kicked up dust from beside the stage, but as it settled, she could see Crabrawler’s figure backing up.

Beside her, Rotom suddenly started buzzing, rambling on about a pressure. She wasn’t listening, the last of the dust finally having settled, revealing . .

Litten, still crouched and panting, but still up.

She clasped her hands in front of her mouth, not believing it. Across from her, Hala let out a deep, boisterous laugh.

And then, another thing happened.

Litten began to glow.

Both trainers stood and watched as Litten’s form changed, the light not nearly as blinding as with the Z move previous, and then it dispersed entirely, leaving a bigger Litten in its place.

Rotom was in front of her now, Litten’s new form on its screen. “ _ Faaora! Litten evolved! It’s a Torracat now, look, see! _ ”

And she did, pausing from the battle, actually completely forgetting, to glance at the screen. 

And then she grinned.

“Looks like you weren’t ready to be done yet, eh?” she called. “Fine! Let’s start this again. Use fire fang!”

And Torracat responded, leapt forward and on top of the still-nearby Crabrawler immediately, lashing out with flaming fangs.

After jumping back, landing heavily on the platform in front of her, Faaora felt very at peace. She glanced down at her own Z ring.

“ _ It’s your turn now, Faaora!” _ Rotom buzzed, catching on.

Taking a deep breath, lost to everything else, Faaora raised the ring to her heart. She acts out the move she’d been shown a few times now, Torracat crouching in front of her. And then, she finished, arms crossed to her body, a swirling light building immensely around her newly-evolved starter.

“Torracat! Use Breakneck Blitz,” she ordered, receiving a  _ mrow _ in affimative.

The light gathered, the energy made her skin ripple, her feet unsteady. And then Torracat darted forward, rammed into Crabrawler, and sent it plum off the stage, over towards the northern exit.

As the light from the Z move faded, Hala clambered off the stage and rushed over to his partner. After a few moments, he whipped out a pokeball and crouched down, returning it.

He looked over and gave them both a curt nod.

Faaora had a moment to let her held breath disperse into the air before a furry body rammed into her, sending her toppling down. She let out a breathy laugh as Torracat snuggled into her, letting her know with his own unique meows of delight just how happy he was.

“We-We did it,” she breathed. 

A heavy, loud laugh made them look up, break from their own little world. Hala held out a hand and Faaora grabbed it, coming to a stand. He clapped her on the shoulder, making her bounce, and nodded. 

“Good work, the both of you! The results come as no surprise to me. You’re both made of fine material-”

“ _ Tapu ko ko ko _ !”

Hala whipped around towards the north, towards the trees. “Ho! Looks like our Tapu Koko agrees! Hmm . .” He looked back to her. “Perhaps the Tapu is waiting for a time when you grow strong enough to battle it as well.” He reached into his shorts pocket and pulls out a crystal, holding it out. “In the meantime, accept this Z crystal.”

The Z crystal is a dark orange, an almost bronze color. She took it from him and held it gently, then bent down at Torracat’s  _ mrow  _ to show it to him. “Thank you,” she told Hala, standing.

“No! No need to thank me. You’ve earned it,” he laughed, setting his arms on his hips. “Good work, seriously. Both of you. That was such a battle. I can’t believe Torracat here stood against the Z move, only to-”

“Only to evolve, in the end!” Kukui moved forward from beside the stage. “What an amazing battle, cousin! I’m awfully proud.”

“T-Thank you,” Faaora told him.

A loud sound made them look over to Iki town’s entrance, and charging in came Tauros, stopping at the center of the town to roar once again.

Hala jumped off the stage in a hurry, going to calm the pokemon. “Whoa there, you’re good!” 

Faaora moved forward as well, watching from a little behind quite excitedly as Hala petted Tauros, talking to it quietly. Then, as an idea popped into his head, he looked back at her.

“I’ve an idea,” he told her. “How’d you like it if I set you up to ride my here Tauros whenever you’d like?”

She felt the next breath disappear from her throat, her eyes widening. All the same, it came rushing back, and she bounded forward on the balls of her feet. “Y-Yes! Please! Oooh, I would love that!”

Tauros let out a roar in approval, moving slowly over to her. Carefully, she reached out and ruffled its fur, stifling a laugh at the huff it let out.

“This is a ride pager,” Hala spoe, handing her a small device. “Now, why don’t ya hop on there?”

Her eyes shining in wonder, Faaora did just that, climbing onto Tauros and thankful for its patience as she stumbled. Finally steady on its back, she let out a delighted giggle. “If mom could see this, oh man . .”

“ _ Covered! Zzt!” _

“Oh, wait-”

Before she could deny it, Rotom snapped a picture, her panicked expression now forever digitized. 

“Haha, you look amazing, Faaora!”

She turned her head to see Hau now joining everyone, jumping up and down from glee. “That’s so cool, you’re so amazing!”

“I’ve always wanted to ride one,” she admitted. “It’s like a dream come true!”

“Well, I’m glad I offered, then,” Hala laughed. “World looks a bit different from up there, eh?”

She nodded and he continued.

“See Faaora, here in Alola, out pokemon lend us their strength and let us ride about on them. That ride pager there lets you summon a ride pokemon whenever you should need it.”

“Right.”

“I hope the ride pager is useful,” a new voice called out. Faaora turned to see Ilima approaching the group. “I worked on developing it with a friend of mine, actually.”

“Oh!” She hopped down. “Hi! Ilima! I’m sure I will!”

“Good. Hey, next time we meet, let’s have another pokemon battle,” he laughed. “Alright then, off on your island challenge you go.” He began backing up, waving slightly. “Good luck, though I doubt you’ll need it.”

“Why don’t you explore more?” Kukui told her. “I know you kinda got dragged over half the island, there. Tomorrow we can set said to the next island. I’ll even drop you there myself, hah! Uh, but first I gotta . . clean the boat. Lillie! You’ll help me, right?”

“Uh-Aha . . Sure!” She approached as Tauros wandered off, both Hala and Faaora waving it goodbye. “I can try, at least.”

“Great!” He turned back to Faaora. “We’ll be by the harbor in the morning. Don’t forget!”

“Got it!”

 

-

After, once everyone has dispersed, Lillie comes up to her. 

“Faaora,” she began, and the trainer turned.

“There’s . . a favor, I wanted to ask of you.”

“Okay.”

“See, Nebby . . its real home is far away from here. And I really,  _ really _ want to help it get home. Nebby saved my life once, when I was in trouble.” At this, Cosmog popped its head up from Lillie’s open bag, smiling up at her. “And now I want to save  _ it _ .” She looked back up. “I feel like I can’t do much, as I’m not a pokemon trainer. But if I had a real trainer like you helping me, then maybe . . Oh.” She shook her head. “But, I know we’re still practically strangers. I know it has nothing to do with you-”

“Lillie,” Faaora interrupted, watching the girl straighten and look up again, eyes wide. “No, don’t worry. Of course I’ll help out.”

“Oh.” She pursed her lips, lifting a hand up to swipe at her eyes. “Thank you. Thank you, Faaora. I’m so glad.” She smiled. “Then, the two of us will be heading for the next island as well,” she nodded to Nebby. 

Faaora smiled back. “That sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time skip next time bc.. just bc. not long tho jus to the harbor.


End file.
